The legend of Zelda: Link to the Half
by killerpokeball97
Summary: Link and zelda decided to go to japan or a 7 year holiday but they decided to stop by jusenkyo first. So after an incident with Ruto and Saria. Link, Saria, and Ruto now have cursed forms like Zelda! what will ranma, shampoo, and ryoga think about them? WIP. some Link X Shampoo and Ranma x Zelda, and some other ships.
1. Jusenkyo incident

Killer: Hello everyone I noticed no one did a crossover with link and ranma yet so I took my chance I'm sure you'll like it.

Link: is that really neccessary? Also other people have made stories

Killer: hehehe sorry I guess I didn't check close enough

Zelda: anyway killer does not own legend of Zelda or Ranma 1/2

Ruto: Link I'm ready for our honeymoon

Link: GOD DAMMIT

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Prologue<em>

Just another peaceful day in Hyrule. Ganondorf is sealed away, link's finally an adult, and most importantly Link set off on another journey. But this time he got Zelda to join him unknown to them, they didn't realize they were being stalked by Ruto and Saria(she was forced). (Malon would have came as well, but she was busy she said she'll catch up soon).

"Ahh this is the life now eh Zelda?" said Link as Epona carried them both.

"Yes link, so where did you say we are going again?"

"We are going to Jusenkyo a cursed training ground in china it has many different types of springs"

"Oh that sounds excellent"

"It is Zelda, infact I checked the guide and they just happen to have a spring of drowned Kitsune you remember that kitsune's are magical. They are like the Keatons in Termina. This means you magic skills could increase"

"Really link? That's Great, let's get there faster and maybe the springs won't dry up" Zelda joked

"Very funny Zelda, Now Epona giddy up girl" Epona went faster a little too fast, Saria and Ruto had to run to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>Jusenkyo<em>

"Ahh welcome sir and madam welcome to cursed training ground Jusenkyo-"the guide was cut off by link

"Do you have the spring of drowned Kitsune, and spring of drowned Kenshi?"

"Ahh yes sir and madam it's that way" he pointed it out to them

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Ruto and Saria who were not too far from Link and Zeldas position<em>

"Ruto what are we doing following them again?" asked Saria a bit annoyed at this stalking buisness.

"Geez you're so forgetful Saria we are following them because I can't let my husband-to-be go alone"

"but Link ISN'T alone, he has Zelda!"said Saria

Ruto ignored the comment before going up to the Guide with a knife, "Tell me where a certain spring is or I'll cut your throat!" said Ruto theateningly.

"what spring you want?" the guide asked. If this didn't happen to the Guide usually every time somebody visits the springs, he'd beg for his life.

"do you have a Spring for zora's?" asked Ruto.

"Hmm yes we do have a spring of drowned Zora but the only Zora one is the spring of drowned Zora Shrine Maiden-" Ruto didn't wait to finished as Ruto ran toward Link and Zelda.

"I am really sorry for her" Saria said to the guide

"it no problem, happen almost every time somebody visit springs" said the guide.

* * *

><p><em>Back with link and Zelda they found the spring and saw that the one link was looking for was coincidentally next to it the spring link was looking for as well was called Kenshi<em>

"Ok Zelda, here's the spring I told you about, the spring of drowned Kitsune, and the one I was looking for myself called the spring of drowned Kenshi" said Link

"Ok, I can't wait" said Zelda as she carefully went down into the Spring of drowned Kistune without a second thought.

"Looking beautiful, Zelda I knew it would work perfectly"

Zelda Nodded with a smile as she admired her feral form.

"Ok, now it's my turn" he turned to the spring of drowned Kenshi, but before he could jump in, Ruto ran then headbutt Link into another spring.

"That should do it" she claimed triumphly Zelda then Growled madly at her ready to attack, then all of a sudden a Zora girl about Ruto's age came out of the spring.

"What the hell was that for-"before he could finish he notice his voice was a little more high pitched. He looked at his body and saw he had scales and fins then checked his hat, but it became part of his head, He also felt a slight bulge in his chest. So he checked it and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was…but when he found out it was He freaked out. Luckily he still had his Gilded Sword but it was transformed into a Katana, it still had it's looks thoough, it only looked different. Link found the shield infront of the spring, luckily it didn't fall down. Link looked down at her clothes, she was wearing what looked like a Blue and light blue maiden dress she finally noticed her sword was in a sheath.

"WHAT DID YOU DO RUTO!" he shouted at her in his female voice he couldn't speak his regular voice until he changed back.

"Ohh no sir, she push you in Zora no miko, the spring of drowned Zora Shrine maiden, very tragic tale of a female Zora who somehow and ironicallty drowned in spring 500 year ago, now anybody who fall in spring take body of a young Zora shrine Maiden."

"HA! now you are like me link, we can officially be married now!" Ruto laughed.

Zelda attacked ruto with a bite, this caused Ruto to fall down into the Kenshi spring while shouting a curse. When Ruto came out of the spring angrily, she had hair, her skin was normal and not a zoras, and she had no clothes on.

"HEY THAT WASN"T FAIR" she shouted in a Masculine tone.

"IT"S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE NOW I AM STUCK LIKE THIS" link shouted at her angrily.

Saria was just speechless at what she was seeing so she calmly walked over to the group but wasn't looking then fell into the spring of drowned cat

"Ohh bad news your friend fall in Nyaniichuan Spring of drowned cat" he told link and the others.

Curious they went over to the spring and looked at it then a cat with green fur and Saria's hairstyle came up

"Don't worry everyone, the curses aren't locked you just pour hot water on yourselves then curse deactivated sorry, I do not have hot water I ran out this morning"

"That's fine we can just leave we were going somewhere anyway" Link got on Epona who recognized him even though his form was altered, then Rode off with Zelda running just as fast as him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Ruto as Saria cat was holding onto Rutos shoulder.

* * *

><p>Note: I figured that if the Hot springs can change your form AND change your personality, why can't there be ones that can change what you wear as well?<p>

Note 2: this is an update

Note 3: if anyone is an artist, it would be nice to have fanart of Female Zora Link and Male Human Ruto with Saria cat and kitsune Zelda. you don't have to, but you can if you feel like it.


	2. the Meeting Part 1

Killer: Hello, update time. 

Ranma: so...when are they supposed to get here anyway? 

Killer: just wait. 

Shampoo: Shampoo wishes Arien would marry her already.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Martial Artist meets Swordsman<em>

Ranma woke then racked his neck. Thankfully Shampoo didn't sneak into his bed this morning. He yawned before getting up and heading to the bath. He didn't expect to find somebody already there.

"RANMA!" shouted Shampoo who came out of the tub.

"GAHH! Shampoo!" he shouted as he was glomped. he could feel Shampoo's breasts against his chest.

"SHAMPOO! GET OFF!" shouted Ranma.

the door to the bath burst open, "HEY! PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP-" shouted Akane before she saw Ranma naked on the ground with Shampoo who was rubbing against him.

"Akane! t-this ISN'T what it looks like!" shouted Ranma. There was suddenly a loud explosion and smoke coming from the Tendo household.

* * *

><p><em>The streets of Nerima<em>

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted a voice which caught the people on the street of Nerima off guard. They did NOT expect to see what seemed like a Fish girl riding on a horse with a Kitsune running next to her while being followed by a Naked Man and a Greenish cat.

"FUCK NO! YOU CRAZY WHORE!" shouted the fish girl.

The people of Nermina wanted a NORMAL day for once, but sadly it was not to be.

at the same time Ranma was being chased by Akane out in the rain.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER SET FOOT IN NERIMA YOU PERVERT!" shouted Akane.

"YOU THINK I LIKE IT HERE?! I WAS FORCED TO COME HERE BY MY IDIOT FATHER! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY EVEN WANT THIS MARRIGE!" shouted Ranma who dodged a Cleaver.

Shampoo was chasing after Ranma in her cat form, she's STILL trying to get close to him even though he has a fear of cats.

Akane wasn't so lucky herself, Kuno was chasing after her AND Ranma.

"PIG-TAILED GIRL! AKANE! MY WAIFU'S!" he shouted before he was knocked on the head by Cologne.

"My future son-in-law never liked you" she said.

Ranma ran for her life, unfortunatly she was Hit with a blunt projectile.

This caused her to launch off of the fence she was walking on and land onto an unexpected person.

Link heard some running that wasn't hers, Zeldas, or Rutos she then heard a crash. the Last thing she saw was a Red-haired pig-tailed girl fly into her, knocking her off her horse, and unfortunatly into a kiss...

* * *

><p>Note: well, there's the update, what will happen next? find out in the next chapter!<p>

Note 2: whenever Ranma is chased Kuno is %100 sure to be there most of the time.


	3. The Meeting Part 2

Killer: Hello, update time.

Ranma: so...when are they supposed to get here anyway?

Killer: just wait.

Shampoo: Shampoo wishes Arien would marry her already.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: an accident? or Destiny?<br>_

Link and Ranma were on the ground, in the rain, stuck in a kiss they both were frozen.

The moment they broke the kiss, Ranma lost her color as she stared at Akane she as fuming mad right now. Link wasn't any better, that stare from Akane would freeze even a Redead.

"LINK!" shouted Ruto as he slammed into Ranma, pushing her out of the way to glomp link who moved out of the way at the last second.

"RANMA!" shouted Akane angrily as she ran toward Ranma who managed to recover quickly

"RUN!" shouted Ranma and Link as the screen cut away from them.

* * *

><p><em>Tendo Dojo<em>

an injured Ranma was on a bed with an unremorseful Akane still angry beside him.

"oh my, what a majestic Kitsune you have" said Kasumi

"oh, you mean Zelda?" asked Link as she turned to Zelda who was still in Kistune form.

"a pleasure to meet you" said Zelda with a smile as her 6 tails swished happily.

before Link could say anymore a crash was heard as a beaten up Hopposai was carried in by Ryoga.

"I found this thing trying to rob Akane's room"

"Put him in the Trash!" shouted Akane with out another word.

"hmmm, your a Shrine maiden aren't you?" asked Nibiki to Link.

"umm...I guess so" said Link as Ryoga passed by them TRYING to find his way to a trash bin.

"Oh my, you're of a Zora clan aren't you?" asked Kasumi happily.

"Wait, how do YOU know about the Zoras?" asked Link.

"HEY! are we just Background characters or something!?" shouted Ruto.

Saria was on the table with Shampoo apparently they were talking to each other in cat speak.

"HEY! Put some clothes on PERVERT!" shouted Akane as she landed a punch to Ruto's jaw forcing her into a wall.

"HEY! I'm a I'M a victim here! Me and my HUSBAND have to suffer because of this FUCKING CURSE!" shouted Ruto. the word c_urse _Immediatly run bells.

"I'M NOT YOUR HUSBAND!" shouted Link before the bells went off.

"you mean?" asked Akane.

"you're" said Nibiki

"CURSED!" shouted Ranma who FINALLY got up. she had a few minor bruises but nothing bad.

"Sad as it is, yes, all four of us are cursed, here's what happened and who we are" said Link with a sigh as she began to tell of who they really are.

* * *

><p><em>Conversation between Shampoo and Saria as Link was telling the story<em>

"(My name, Shampoo, grandmother own Raman shop in town)" meowed Shampoo to Saria.

"(I am Saria, I am Link's childhood friend, he used to live in a forest with me and my friends)" meowed Saria

"(you have cat curse as well)"

"(Yeah, me, Link, Ruto, and Zelda went to that cursed training ground in a place named Jusenkyo well actually Ruto managed to drag me along)"

"(I am Ranma Fiance, he my Airen)"

"(Fiance?)"

"(Yeah, I try to kill Ranma at first, but turn out she was boy, he beat me in boy form, now by law he is my airen)"

"(tell me more)"

* * *

><p><em>After finishing the story<em>

"so...you're actually a boy" said Nibiki casually.

"Yes, I didn't want this form, I was looking for the spring of Drowned Kenshi when RUTO pushed me into another spring" said Link as she glared at Ruto who managed to recover.

"HEY! I ONLY wanted what I found best for my Husband!" said Ruto angrily.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND! CRAZY FISH BROAD!" shouted Link. As she threw some hot water on Ruto which turned him back to female.

"oh no, not ANOTHER band of misfits, Nerima has ENOUGH already, WHY do we need MORE!?" Wined Akane before Link poured some hot water on herself. When she did, she was back to his regular form. he looked quite...Handsome, even more handsome than Ranma apparently.

"it's times like this I wish I never left the forest" said Link cracking his neck in annoyance.

"(wow, Link look much better than airen)" meowed shampoo

Akane didn't know whether to be angry that Link was a boy or Blush hotly at his appearance. Link himself held the gilded sword in his left hand and his hylian sheild in his left. His Shrine clothes were back to his normal tunic and color.

"huh, looks like I ain't the ONLY one with the girl curse anymore" said Ranma finally relieved, hey you would be too if the only companions who have curses are animals and not humans.

"allow us to reintroduce ourselves" said link after pouring hot water on Zelda which turned her back to her eloquent royal form then pours hot water on Saria which turned HER back to normal, Albeit clotheless just like Zelda.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME ON SEEING A NAKED GIRL YOU PERVERT!" she shouted trying to land a punch on Link who blocked it with his shield. luckily the shield didn't crack in the process.

"Easy! by the looks of it, you're a girl who hates men" said Link

"SO WHAT? Men are stupid perverts!" she shouted as she tried to hit Link again, Link simply side hopped out of the way.

"Why?" asked Link before side hopping another punch.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE PERVERTS!" shouted Akane before link hit her with his blades handle.

"she's like this all the time" Ranma told Link.

"she's acting like the Gerudo do, they hate men most of the time, personally they are tsundere's in their own right" said Zelda.

"Just like Akane" laughed Ranma who loosely dodged a punch.

"I have read legends about a race of fish people, but none like you" Kasumi said to Ruto.

"It's only natural really. Me and Zelda are Princesses of our own Kingdoms" said Ruto drinking some tea she WOULD be helping Link out but she likes the tea.

"hmmm, Princesses eh?" said Nabiki as her evil mind started to think of all the riches she could easily rob from them.

"I don't think we have anymore room in the dojo" said Soun with a sweatdrop.

"(hold up!)" meowed shampoo before she tipped a kettle full of hot water on herself, she was naked as well.

"Link and friends stay with Shampoo, shampoo will ask Grandmother" said Shampoo looking to be helpful.

"out of all my adventures...no transformations come as a surprise to me anymore" said Link unfazed by the naked shampoo.

"and WHY is that?" asked Ranma a bit skeptical.

"because, I turned into a Wolf once. mostly by force" said Link.

"a werewolf?" asked Akane.

"pretty much, I have to save Zelda on an hourly basis" said Link.

"really? you'll take them in?" said Soun a bit excitedly to Shampoo.

"of course, Shampoo and Grandma have extra room" said Shampoo. She was interested in hearing more about Link and Co.

"Well...all right then, it appears we have a new place to stay, for now anyway" said Link.

"in all honesty, we are on Vacation from Hyrule." said Zelda. This made Shampoo gasp.

"Grandma tell shampoo story about a sacred kingdom" said Shampoo

"Really? is it Hyrule?" asked Zelda .

"no clue, Shampoo is fuzzy on details" said Shampoo.

"We can check tomorrow. Right now, mind if we crash in this place?" asked Link.

"oh, I believe it would be nice, Wouldn't you think father?" asked Kasumi sweetly giving her father the Tendo death glare™.

"s-s-s-sure, I-I-I-I think R-R-R-R-Ranm-m-m-m-m-a wo-wo-wo-wo-wo-would l-l-l-l-like t-t-o-o-o s-s-shar-r-r-re" said Soun frightened.

"thanks, we won't be a burden." said Link.

"Word of Advice, everything is going to go to hell sooner than you think, maybe even deeper than hell itself" said Nabiki

"what do you mean by that?" asked Link confused.

"You'll learn soon enough" said Nabiki.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night<em>

Link was in the bath as ranma was on the stool washing himself.

"so, you have a Stalker too?" asked Link enjoying the hot water, it reminded him of the goron hot springs.

"you don't even know the half of it." said Ranma pouring some water on himself.

"In Hyrule, they call me a pimp, mostly because of all the girls I have crushing on me."

"who are they?" asked Ranma interested now in his female form

"that Zora girl Ruto, she believes we are Husband and Wife since I took her spiritual stone"

"that's nothing, ever beat up a girl, only to find out there's a law which says that if you beat her, she becomes your wife?"

"unfortunatly, no." said Link abit thankful.

"My stalker...well Stalkers are a Chinese girl, a child hood friend, a love struck girl who likes roses, I even had few mythical creature girls crushing on me" said Ranma.

"Wow, that sucks"

"tell me about it"

they both heard the door to the bath open, both were unprepared on what happened next.

"NI HAO AIREN!" shouted Shampoo Jumping onto Ranma clevage first into her head.

"SHAMPOO!" shouted Ranma trying to break free.

"LINK!" shouted Ruto who followed behind then jumped into the water with Link, this caused him to scream.

"RUTO!" he shouted.

Shampoo started to rub herself on Ranma.

"Airen feels so smooth, Shampoo wish you be hers" said Shampoo as Ranma managed to pull her off.

"Link, fuck me now!" shouted Ruto trying to grab his manhood. this would have continued if not for Zelda and Akane showing up just in time to save them...well Zelda saved link, while Akane just stood there letting her anger rise.

"AKANE! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" shouted Ranma.

* * *

><p><em>Downstairs<em>

Saria was having Tea with Genma and Soun.

"so you're telling me that the reason why you're a child is because of forest magic?" asked Genma not suprrised about magic.

"yes, Kokiri never age. it's natural for us, I'm Link's childhood friend." she said drinking her tea.

"Wow, that elf boy?" asked Soun.

"technically, Link is a Hylian, they are closley related to...Humans as you are" said Saria after drinking her tea, it was actually pretty decent.

"so...do you study on anything?" asked Genma

"not really, there isn't really any education or school in the forest"

"I and my son are of the Saotome school of Martial Arts."

"Me and Genma agreed to have our daughters marry, we made an oath between friends." said Soun

"isn't that considered a forced marriage?" asked Saria.

"of course not!" said Genma Defensively.

"Well...did you have your son and daughters decent?" asked Saria.

"they don't need it! we agreed to marry them and that's it!" said both Genma and Soun. At that moment, the bathroom floor was smashed, causing part of the ceiling to cave in. luckily it wasn't near the kitchen or the living room. down fell female Ranma who was still hugged by Shampoo. Link was the lucky one though, Zelda managed to teleport him right before the cieling caved in.

"does this usually happen?" asked Saria with a sweatdrop.

"everyday" said both Genma and Soun.

* * *

><p>Note: what will happen next?<p>

Note 2: in later chapters, there will be easter eggs

Note 3: this Link is ocarina of time link, with every other Link's memories.


End file.
